Adaptation and Survival – An Alteration on Roswell
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: What if Michael had been found with Max and Isobel? What if Max didn't leave Liz after he healed her? What if Sheriff Valente and Kyle always distrusted the Evans? So much remains the same but something's are different. There will be conspiracy, aliens, unrequited love and much, much more. Enter this altered Roswell at your own risk!
1. Author's Notes

**Authors Notes**

Recently I've been reading a lot of Roswell fanfic and want to say thank you for the hours of entertainment. While enjoying, I needed to put my own spin on the series. Initially I saw it on TV as it aired for the first time. However after episodes 1-6 from the first season, Roswell either moved to a different time slot or completely disappeared. Years later, I now own all three seasons on DVD.

I have just a couple of points that will affect my retelling of the story. I hate the introduction of Tess and the misdirection's in season 2. The death of Alex, demoralising and unnecessary, left a major plot hole and don't even talk about the addition of the dupes! As for the opening of season 3 it's very obvious the show became doomed to failure. I loved the concept but the execution left a lot to be desired. Finally there are several inconsistencies between the pilot and start of season one which I want to explore.

So that leads me to my main point. I am not new to Fanfiction. I write under two separate authors but I have never attempted a Roswell story. So here goes, I hope you like it.


	2. Prologue - Lost and Found

**_December 23rd 1999, Route 285, 50 miles North of Roswell._**

'Michael,' the blond girl looked up at Dianne Evans with sorrowful brown eyes.

'Is this Michael?' she asked gently, kneeling before the lost child.

'Max,' the girl shook her head, an expression of confusion on her face.

'So,' Phillip suddenly had a vision of another child, wandering, lost and alone in the New Mexico wilderness. He couldn't be any older than the pair before him. Unable to shake it, he asked, 'this is your brother Max.' He pointed to the boy standing before his wife, holding onto his sister's hand tightly. 'You have another brother, Michael, wondering out here in the desert somewhere.'

Tilting her head from side to side, she finally gazed at the boy by her side. They seemed to communicate without the aid of words for a few seconds. Turning in the opposite direction, she pointed into the distance and stated, 'Michael.'

'Phillip,' Dianne spoke softly, slowly, not breaking eye contact with the little girl before her, 'I think we should get these two in the car. Then we can back track and see if we can locate the third child.'

'I'll get the blanket from the trunk,' he sighed. Shaking his head, Phillip Evans, attorney at law couldn't understand how three children became lost in the wilderness, naked and emaciated.

'What's your name,' Dianne asked the little girl. So far her brother hadn't said a word. He seemed very withdrawn. Professionally she'd seen abused children before. The pair before her reeked of neglect at the very least.

_It's just not fair_, she thought, careful not to show her emotions, _some people have children only to treat them like this. Phil and I have been trying for nearly ten years. Even with IVF, we couldn't conceive. Adoption has become a last choice. Just as we are considering it, these children come into our life. I believe in God and have to think this is divine intervention._

'Isabel,' the little girl stated, a puzzled look entering her eyes.

'Well, Isabel and Max,' Dianne smiled brightly feeling as though the child read her thoughts, 'how about we get into the car. We have some treats if you're hungry and a bottle of water you can share. After we find Michael, we'll take you back to our house. Would you like that?'

A smile finally erupted on Isabel's face. 'Michael,' she happily said, offering Dianne the hand not clutching at Max. 'Max,' she pulled on him, starting towards the vehicle, 'Isabel, home.'

'I hope so, Isabel,' Dianne wanted to hug the child but felt it far too soon. In the back of her mind, Mrs Evans, Special Education teacher noticed the lack of language, the hypervigilance and continuing distrust. _It will take a lot to make these children "normal",_ she told herself. _But who better for the job than someone who understands abuse with a husband able to support a family. Besides, Phillip knows some of the best family lawyers in Roswell. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement if their parents can't be located._

'In you go,' Phillip held the door open as his wife approached the stationary vehicle.

Giving her husband a look of exasperation, Dianne moved toward the sedan carefully. 'Have you been in a car before?' she asked the silent childern. Two pairs of almost identical eyes looked up at her in fright. In that instant she knew they'd be more work than first anticipated. 'Phillip,' she spoke softly so as not to further upset the children, 'I think they might have come from that desert cult, living off the land. I don't think they've had any schooling or access to modern amenities.'

Nodding, he understood perfectly. Phillip Evans currently worked building an airtight case for the State of New Mexico verse Sundowner Cult leader Ray Muriate. He'd collected over twenty wives in a ten year period. Most had been underage, drugged, kept against their will and forced into a relationship by other brainwashed members. They lived in a compound not far from their current location. The FBI raided the complex six weeks ago but declared there might be women hiding children in the surrounding desert. Without birth certificates or even records, they'd had to piece together the parentage of the seventy odd children born into the cult.

'In that case,' Phillip ushered the kids into the car and wrapped them in the blanket, 'God help them.'

'I hope it's us that can help them,' Dianne whispered still able to hold the tears at bay, 'because a life in foster care would crush these kids.'


	3. Chapter 1 - Starting School

**AN** – Most of the first six episodes will only have minor changes. There will be enough background to fill in the blanks between finding Max, Isabel and Michael and the present. When memories or flashback occur, they will be italics.

* * *

><p><em>Monday August 13th 2001, Central Elementary School.<em>

'Well, Lizzy,' Jeff Parker held the hand of his almost six year old daughter, 'are you ready?'

Nodding hesitantly, the child looked up into her father's blue eyes. She often wondered about strange things, like why all her relatives had different colouring to her. It did seem strange but not enough to quell the nervousness of her first day at **_BIG_** school. Observant, intelligent and happy, Elizabeth Parker didn't let the thought take root.

'Let's go then,' Jeff smiled brightly. 'I still remember my first day at School, Lizzy,' he led them out of the Crashdown Café and onto the main street of Roswell, 'as if it were yesterday. These will be some of the best days of your life.'

'I hope Maria's in my class,' Liz stated, buckling her seatbelt. She'd always had a vocabulary at least twice her age. Jeff and Nancy Parker spoke to their daughter as if an adult and treated her the same way.

'If Miss Deluca has anything to say about it,' Jeff couldn't stop the chuckle escaping as he backed out of his parking space, 'I don't think you will have any choice. I can see Maria crying and creating a scene until it happens.'

Once again Jeff held his daughter's hand as they entered the school yard. He accompanied her to the class room. Parents would only be allowed in on this first morning. From tomorrow they'd be expected to drop their kids or have them catch the bus after the first week. Waving to several people he knew, they all concentrated on their particular child and settling them into the classroom.

'No,' a middle aged woman spoke with authority to the teacher, distracting Jeff from seating Liz at her desk. 'I want them all in the same class.'

She held the hands of two boys tightly. They didn't seem to have anything in common. However the darker haired one clutched at his sister. Blond, the two had the same eye shape and colour, giving the impression of shared genetics.

'It's our school's policy,' the harried teacher commented in a somewhat exasperated tone, 'to split siblings. Putting triplets into separate classrooms increases their independence and decreases their interdependence on each other. I've spoken to Max, Isabel and Michael's kindergarten teacher and we both agree this would be best for their development.'

'If you've spoken with Miss Bale, then you'll know they have problems when separated,' Dianne Evans sighed heavily. 'And they are not triplets. Max and Isabel are twins, Michael is younger, although the same age. Look, I'm a trained teacher, it's the reason we were able to adopt three children with complex issues.'

'I've been doing this job for twenty years,' Mrs Atkin finally managed a calm tone, 'and have read all the health professional's reports. I know you children have unique problems. I ask you to please trust me, Mrs Evans. They will be able to cope with the separation. Max and Michael are to stay in this class but I've put them at different tables. Isabel is with Mr Matthews in the class room down the hall.'

'I'm glad,' Amy Deluca nudged Jeff's arm, 'that's not me. Imagine three kids all the same age. That woman must have her work cut out for her.'

Nodding, Jeff Parker wondered if three normal children made up for one Elizabeth. She'd been a handful since learning to walk, at the age of nine months. Her need to explore drove Nancy to distraction. By two she'd been reading, by four his Lizzy managed adult books. Mathematic and scientific concepts seemed as natural to her as breathing. Their small daughter watched the discovery channel with bated breath, especially documentaries concerning female scientist. They'd been advised not to push her too fast, to let her be a child. So they'd allowed her to develop as fast and far as she discovered on her own.

_'Daddy,' four year old Liz looked up to him and asked, 'why is the sky blue?'_

_'Well,' Jeff hesitated, 'we might have to google that. I think it has something to do with diffraction of light if I remember my high school physics correctly.'_

_Thinking on the concept, Liz nodded and returned to playing with her dolls on the floor of the Crashdown. An hour later, as they passed the computer in the living room on the way to dinner, the little girl reminded Jeff of his promise. He found a picture that satisfied his curious daughter._

_'I don't know how the teachers are going to cope with her,' Nancy shook her head, watching the pair with a twinkle in her blue orbs._

_'Me either,' Jeff grinned._

'Yet here we are,' Mr Parker smiled at the memory.

Liz pulled away from his hand while he watched Mrs Evans take Isabel from the room. The boys, Max and Michael seemed lost of a second. Then one of them took off to find his place, dragging the other behind him. Returning his attention to his small daughter, Elizabeth Parker located the little tag with her name on it. She looked around the grouped desk. Maria sat opposite on the other side. Happy her friend would share the experience she approached Mrs Deluca and pulled Maria away.

'Somehow,' Amy gazed at Jeff with an amused smile, 'I don't think we're needed any more.'

'Their growing up,' he commented, throwing a glance at a group of crying children in their parent's arms. 'At least our kids are confident enough to cope with the separation.'

Glancing in the other direction, Jeff noticed the Evans boys once again. They stood together, whispering and ignoring the rest of the classroom. The bell sounded and Mrs Atkin ushered the parents out with a meaningful look. Chancing one last gaze at his daughter, she took her seat and immediately started chatting with her neighbour. He didn't know which Evans boy took the final seat at her table but he seemed all alone in the crowd of children.


	4. Chapter 2 - Pilot, Scene I

_Thursday 16th August 2012, Crashdown Café_

'I'm gonna be right back,' Liz looked imploring at the couple sitting before her. She hadn't been able to help herself with the Crash Festival in full swing. They'd been so obvious about their fascination for all things alien. 'Don't show that to anyone.'

'No...' Jen spared her boyfriend a look, as though they'd found the winning lotto ticket.

'You are sooo bad girl,' Maria wanted to laugh at her friends antics as they walked back to the counter. 'Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again.'

'Maria,' Liz gave the girl a quelling look. 'We've both known Max and Michael Evans since first grade. You've been teasing me about his staring ever since. It's so in your imagination.'

'Come on, Liz,' Maria rolled her eyes. 'The teacher forced Max to sit next to you on our first day of school and he's eyes have followed you around like a lost puppy ever since.'

'Maria!' Chancing a glance at the far table, her gaze met Max's for an instant. He looked away as quickly. 'Besides, after my one and only date with Kyle over the summer, I'm concentrating on my studies. How am I going to get into Harvard if I get distracted?'

'Live a little, Chica,' Maria cried with her usual exasperation whenever they talked about boys. 'Be a normal teenager. Come on, express your emotions and react to your hormones like any other seventeen year old. God, Liz, you could have had Kyle eating out of your hand. What did you do instead?'

'We've been over this before, Maria,' Liz rolled her eyes.

'Alright,' Maria held up her hands, 'have it your way, but with those cheeks it's no wonder Max Evans stares at you.'

Pulling away with a shake of her head, Liz went to fill a drinks order. In the background she heard raised voiced. With the room bursting to capacity and people waiting for a table, she needed to clear the current orders and seat new customers.

'Liz,' Maria screamed from somewhere to her left, forcing the young waitress's attention to the restaurant's dining room.

That's when it happened. One of the customers pulled a gun from his pocket. A moment of shear panic enveloped the girl. Standing stock still she watched the two men wrestle with wide, astounded eyes. Still the sight of people on the floor and a flash of metal weren't enough to make her duck for cover. Above the noise, Liz heard Maria scream her name at the same time as the gun made a loud bang. Unsure what happened, deep brown orbs wide with shock, Liz felt the sudden and unexpected impact which forced her to the floor. Elizabeth Parker, paralyzed with fear suddenly felt waves of intense pain.

In a booth near the door, Max looked wildly around. He saw Liz's unmoving legs and feet behind the counter. Something inside him broke in that moment. Although he'd never been able to explain it to himself, let alone Michael and Isabel, Max Evans felt a strange kind of connection the first time he laid eyes on her. Max found his legs moving automatically.

'What are you doing?' Michael, knowing his brother too well, understood his need to help. Standing to intercept Max, it would never be enough.

'Let go of me,' Max demanded, his eyes focused behind the counter.

'Max,' Michael warned with a growl, 'what are you gonna do?'

_You don't understand_, he sent the words directly to Michael's neural cortex_, I don't understand. I'm linked to her in some way. I always have been. I have to do this, I have to save her._

Unable to stand it any longer, he pushed Michael back into the seat. The connection started to fade and Max became afraid. Eyes only on the still form of Liz, he rushed to her side.

'Call an ambulance,' he demanded of Maria as she brushed passed the stunned girl.

Kneeling down beside Liz, he tore open her dress. It'd been holding back the blood from the bullet hole. Knowing he had to do something, knowing he felt her slipping away, Max laid a hand over the wound and one under her neck.

'Liz,' he whispered. 'LIZ!' he pleaded with desperation colouring his tone when she didn't respond, 'you have to look at me. You have to look at me.'

With a soft sigh she did just that through hooded eyes. Three seconds later, his head filled with images of her life, her thoughts and feelings, he'd done all he could. Looking wildly around, Max found her electronic order pad in her apron pocket. Placing it over her abdomen, he recreated the round. Embedding it far enough through the electronic device to break her skin, it would explain the blood on her uniform.

'You're all right now,' Max slowly removed his hand from the back of Liz's neck. Then she groaned and began to sit up.

'Are you okay?' Maria asked, concerned. She'd called 911. Sirens could be heard converging on the café.

Looking as dazed as she felt, Liz finally managed to sit up and pull her dress together. Max Evens knelt beside her. Taking off his leather coat, he placed it over her. Understanding shock would soon set in, he looked to Michael. Shaking his head, he glanced at the door and the advancing emergency vehicles.

Confused, Liz reached out a hand to stead herself. The last few minutes occurred as though in a dream. She needed time to pull herself together and understand what happened. Her fingers brushed Max's arm. In that moment she saw his life, all of it, every thought and feeling. Gasping, Liz pulled away, stunned.

'Looks like,' Jen pointed to the shattered plastic, 'your electronic order pad saved your life.'

'Oh my God,' Maria screeched just as the EMT's entered the building, 'I think I'm going to faint.'

'No you don't,' Michael grabbed Maria, forced her into an empty booth and placed her head between her knees. _Great thinking Maxwell_, Michael sounded peeved as he sent the message.

_Hey_, Max returned, _it's the best I could think of at short notice. At least no one will know._

_I know,_ Liz finally managed to look deeply into Max's hazel orbs.


	5. Chapter 3 - The Trouble Starts

Sheriff James Valenti Junior stood at the door way looking in. Above him a UFO extruded from the store front claiming this to be the Crashdown Café. Carefully examining the crime scene before him, Jim noted every person, there location within the dinner, what they wore and did, as well as the partially filled plates on the tables. Several of his deputies made it on location within a minute of the 911 call and were currently questioning the witnesses. A few managed to escape their net, running from the disturbance before officers declared the restaurant a crime scene.

It had taken Jim Valenti almost a quarter of an hour to get here. Hearing about a shooting at this time of day struck him as unusual. Anything unusual had to be investigated thoroughly in Roswell, before the crazies got hold of the story.

Behind the counter at the back of the shop, Liz Parker, the owner's daughter sat on the floor with a stunned expression on her face. Covered with what looked to be a man's leather jacket, Valenti examined the boy kneeling beside her. He knew the kid, Max Evans. Wherever there was one Evans, the others were sure to follow. Sure enough, Michael Evans sat in a booth consoling Maria Deluca and being questioned.

Removing his attention back to Liz, the paramedics seemed to be finished with her. Shaking his head, the EMT stated, 'you're one very lucky young woman, Liz.'

'I...I know,' she stuttered, crossing her arms over her stomach protectively.

Valenti found the look she gave Max from under her long hair intriguing. They seemed to be sharing a silent moment of secret communication. He hadn't realized Liz Parker knew Max Evans that well. The boy blushed and glanced at his sibling. Now that look bespoke confidences betrayed. Michael appeared pissed at his brother.

'Well, you'll need to see your doctor,' the paramedic continued. 'I've covered the wound with a temporary dressing, but I'm sure you'll need some antibiotics and a tetanus booster. Nothing you need to go to the hospital for.'

'What happened over there?' Valenti indicated the back of the cafe as he snagged a deputy. She'd just finished interviewing a couple of tourists.

'Hi, Sheriff,' the man introduced himself. 'I'm Larry and this is my girlfriend Jen. We saw a man sitting in that booth against the wall. He and the other guy were arguing about money. Suddenly he pulled a silver revolver. I think it was a point two two caliber. They struggled and then it went off. The waitress, she went down.'

'Then the boy sitting with her, I think it must be her boyfriend,' Jen spoke up, 'rushed to her side. I thought, well it didn't look good. He pulled apart her dress and put pressure on the wound with his hand.'

'Deputy?' Valenti raised an eyebrow.

'Lucky girl, Sir,' she commented, holding up a bag with a shattered electronic ordering pad. The bullet clearly embedded in the remains. 'Max Evans said he moved it to stop the bleeding so the evidence could be compromised.'

Taking the plastic pouch, the Sheriff examined the contents. A strange expression encompassed his face. 'Get this over to ballistics. Tell them I want the report on my desk by tomorrow morning at latest. They can ring me on my cell if they get anything sooner.'

Nodding, the deputy took off. Walking towards the back, Valenti noted the body language between Liz and Max. The boy seemed nervous while the girl appeared shaken. Allowing one of the paramedics to help Miss Parker to her feet, Valenti watched her take a seat in the middle of the restaurant.

'Mind if I take a look?' Jim asked in a soft tone.

Pointing to her stomach, Liz bit her lip and glanced at Max. He nodded as if giving her permission. Valenti didn't react to the behavior. What he saw only increased his suspicions. Not a drop of blood on the dress but a bullet hole well above the pocket of her apron.

'Lizzy,' Jeff Parker rushed into the dinner.

'I'm ok Dad,' she looked relieved to see her parent. The paramedic packing up his equipment nodded in agreement.

'Can Michael and I go now, Sheriff?' Max asked politely. 'Our parents will be worried if they've heard about the shooting and they can't contact us.'

'Sure,' Valenti gave the boys the once over again, 'if you've both given your statements.'

Watching Max walk over to his brother, they once again seemed to share a moment's silent communication. Standing, Michael took a set of keys from his pocket and headed for the door. Climbing into an old army Jeep, Valenti memorized the number plate. He had a feeling he'd need it later.

_'Seventy kids,' Senior Deputy Jim Valenti shook his head._

_'I'm afraid so,' FBI agent Wilson Bellmore agreed. He'd headed up the raid on the Sundowner Cult compound earlier in the day. 'It's hard to imagine, but not one of the births have been registered in the state of New Mexico. Several of the women kept prisoner at the complex spoke of "the special ones", but so far we have yet to locate this group kids. About half of the children have been claimed by their biological parents. It's stretching the social services, housing families together.'_

_'What about the other kids?' Valenti enquired. They ranged in age between newborns to ten years of age._

_'They'll enter the foster care system,' Agent Bellmore sighed. 'Let's just hope we don't find any more. I'm not sure the Roswell Social Services can cope.'_

_Three weeks later, Phillip and Dianne Evans showed up at the station house with an amazing story. They'd found three kids wandering in the desert, cold, tired, hungry and unclothed. The social worker shook her head when confronted with the situation._

_'Look, Mr and Mrs Evans,' she sat across the table, 'I'm going to be blunt here. We already have thirty kids from the Sundowner Cult in foster care. No one has come forward to claim them. I simply don't have a place for these kids.'_

_'Sheriff Goodwin informs us,' Phillip stated, looking sideways at his wife, 'one of Muriate's "wives" identified Michael, Max and Isabel as "the special ones".'_

_'Which means there could be more of them wondering around out there in the desert,' Susan McCain sighed._

_'These "special ones,",' Dianne asked, 'what do you know about them?'_

_'I've assessed Max, Michael and Isabel,' Susan looked the woman in the eye, 'and they definitely fit the profile.'_

_'It seems, Mrs Evans,' Deputy Valenti butted in, 'they showed some special sign according to the cult leader and were kept isolated. Ray Muriate allowed only his most trusted to see them. Until tonight, we weren't even sure they existed.'_

_'I have something to put to you,' Susan laced her fingers together and lent across the desk. 'Mrs Evan's, you seem to have developed a bond with Isabel. Max and Michael are wearier but have accepted you. As you've already started the paperwork for adoption and you're both of good character, I'm going to call a friend of mine. I suggest you call Judge Julius Weiner too, Mr Evans and call in any favors. I think between us, you'll be taking temporary custody of these "special" kids.'_

_'Watch them,' Agent Bellmore, called back in with the discovery of yet another three children, requested of the deputy. They stood together, observing Phillip and Dianne Evans heard the children out of the station building. 'I have a feeling Muriate separated those kids for a reason. He might have brain washed them, as young as they are. If there's ever anything strange, call this number. It's the taskforce that deals with this sort of thing.'_

_Thirteen years,_ Jim Valenti sighed, wondering if the taskforce still existed. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number.

'Agent Bellmore,' the familiar voice answered. It had just turned ten at night, New Mexico time which surprised Valenti. He'd expected an answering machine.

'I don't know if you remember me, Agent Bellmore,' Jim stated easily. 'I'm Sheriff Jim Valenti from Roswell, New Mexico.'

'It's always a pleasure to catch up,' Wilson lent back in his plush leather chair. Indicating to the other agent in the room, he wanted the call traced and recorded. 'It's been, what, thirteen years.' Pausing for affect, he added, 'what can I do for you.'

'You said if anything strange happened with those "special" kids, I should call you,' Valenti commented easily. Looking at the report from ballistics, a report he'd anticipated, the Sheriff said, 'well, I think a .44 caliber slug found in an electronic ordering pad that saved a young girls life is interesting. Here's where the story gets even more enthralling. The gun used to fire it has been identified as a point two two caliber revolver and the bullet hasn't got a striation on it. My technicians tell me it's never seen the barrel of a gun.'

'What has this got to do with "the special ones"?' Bellmore asked.

'Now there's the interesting part,' Valenti hissed. 'Max Evans took charge of the situation. I have a couple of UFO nuts who are convinced the girl's injuries were much more serious. They claim Max Evans did something to heal her. The whole incident just doesn't add up in my mind or with the evidence.'

'I see,' Bellmore answered cautiously. 'I'll send an agent down to go over what you have in the morning, Sheriff. Thank you for letting me know. I'll be in touch soon.'

Placing the receiver in its cradle, Bellmore took a couple of minutes to consider his options. 'Did you get that,' he requested of the agent seated across the desk. 'Good, then initiate Operation Silo and activate our covert assets. I want to know what those kids are up too.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> – everyone is being so quiet. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 4 - Pilot, Scene II

**_Friday 17__th__ August 2012, Crashdown Café and West Roswell High School_**

'Are you sure?' Jeff, seated at the counter asked his daughter in an apprehensive voice. 'Your mom and I don't mind if you stay home today, Lizzy.'

'I know dad,' Liz smiled, 'but I'm fine really. Even the paramedic said it's only a scratch. I saw Dr Rawlings after it happened and had the wound dressed. The bullet only just broke the skin. Apart from being a little sore, I feel fine.'

'What about emotionally' Jeff asked hesitantly. 'Lizzy, what occurred yesterday scared the life out of me and I wasn't even here at the time. It must have had some kind of effect on you too.'

Allowing a slight, shy smile, Liz remembered exactly what transpired and how it affected her. While getting changed for bed last night she'd noticed faint slivery marks on her stomach. It looked like four fingers and a thumb. Rubbing her hands over it, she felt connected to the person who'd placed it there. Thinking about Max Evans she caught a wisp of something, it sounded like a though from his mind. It disappeared just a quickly.

Dressing for school this morning she once again looked at the print. It had started to glow with a pearly luminescent as she slept. Wanting to make the handprint disappear, Liz looked down and imagined it gone. Closing her eyes in concentration, Liz covered the mark with her own hand. When she opened them a shocked expression encompassed her face. All trace of it disappeared.

Liz felt even more nervous about facing Max Evans with her current discovery. Nothing, not even her anxiety would keep her from getting an explanation from him. Elizabeth Parker's mind refused to accept her memories or the fact she could communicate with him telepathically especially without any physical proof. There just had to be some logical explanation for all of this and she intended to get it.

'Maria's picking me up,' Liz informed her father, coming out of her daydream. 'We'll talk about it on the way to school. Really, Dad, I'm okay. It's Maria I'd worry about.'

'Well,' Jeff still didn't look convinced, 'I'm glad I invested in that new ordering system.'

'It saved my life,' Liz suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for her father, almost as thought she'd empathically picked up his emotions. Going to the man, she hugged him tight. 'I'm glad you got it too. See you tonight, Dad. Maria's here.'

'So,' Maria asked the moment Liz climbed into the car. A look of expectation covered her face. 'You going to tell me what really happened?'

'Maria,' Liz gave her friend an exasperated look. 'You were there and saw it all happen. I'm the one who should be asking you.'

'Come on Liz, Max was like all over you! I didn't see anything either,' the girl took her hands off the steering wheel. Flying through the air, Liz returned them and Maria's attention to her driving. 'Not that it means anything but he knew what to do. I've never seen him so, so in control and dominating. You could have died and I just stood there like a frozen statue. I thought you did!'

'Stop being so melodramatic,' rolling her eyes, Liz looked out the window. She understood just how close she came to dying yesterday. Only Max had saved her and she intended to get some answers from him today. Until then Liz refused to think about the events of last night any more. 'I'm lucky I had the electronic orderer in my pocket.'

'How are you feeling,' Maria asked, finally able to stop her babbling to look at her best friend. Liz looked a little pale but otherwise unaffected.

'I little sore from the impact,' Liz found her hand going to her stomach. 'Dr Rawlings said it would bruise. At least I get out of PE today.'

'I was so scared,' Maria finally allowed tears to well in the corners of her eyes. The shock of what occurred finally setting in. 'Honestly, I thought I'd lost my best friend. Look, Liz, you're on the fast track to be Valedictorian and have a career as this amazing, world renowned scientist who's going to discover a cure for anything and everything. I'm going to be your crazy sidekick who tags along on your success. I guess I saw that slipping away.'

'I'm still here and so are you,' Liz stated calmly. 'Sheriff Valenti thinks the men who did this won't come back. Everything is fine, Maria.'

_Only it's not_, Liz thought. _Nothing is normal and I'm not in control. I need answers but first I have to find the right person and ask the right questions. Until then, I can't assume anything._

'I don't know how you can be so in control at a time like this,' Maria stated once again taking her hands from the steering wheel. 'Yes I do,' she sighed deeply, returning her attention to driving. 'This is just so you, Liz, cool, calm and logical.'

Liz felt anything but in control as third period commenced. Every moment she didn't see Max left her wondering if he bothered to come to school or actively avoided her. Usually they bumped into each other in the halls. Today she'd been scanning for him. Liz knew they had the next period together and it set her emotions into turmoil.

Making her way to biology lab, she slipped into her chair before the rest of the class entered. As the room filled with students, she felt something, no, someone approaching the door hesitantly, anxiously. From the gentle pressure in her mind and the pulsing sensation on her stomach, she knew the identity of the person but didn't question her ability. Max waited on the other side. She could sense him and feel the nervousness emanating from his mind.

'Okay,' Miss Hardy began talking and walking round the class the moment the bell rang, 'we've spent the last week talking about genus and phylum, and now we're going to get a little more specific and talk about the difference between species. For today's experiment you'll be working with your lab partner.'

_Max,_ Liz tried to direct her thought to the boy on the other side of the door, _I know you're out there. You can't hide from me forever._

Letting out a huge sigh, Max reached for the door handle. He knew he'd have to face Liz at some point today. Hearing her mental plea, he knew she wouldn't let this go. As if he didn't know that about her before linking with her mind, he knew it now with all certainty. He hadn't expected the depth of bond to last past the healing. Obviously he'd been wrong. Brushing against her mind all morning he realized the link might be permanent. Like a feather, her mental touch tickled his conscious but he couldn't read her thoughts with any distance between them. Finally picking up the courage, Max walked into the room. Taking his usual seat beside Liz, he stuck a pencil in his mouth and started to flip through his books nervously. Truly, he had no idea what to say to her.

'Mr Evans, so nice of you to join us,' Miss Hardy called attention to the young man attempting to slip into her class unnoticed. 'Okay, everyone on the right prepare a slide with the vegetable sampling, everyone on the left, take a toothpick and get a sample from your cheek.'

Visibly shocked, Max began to stand. Although he'd only just sat, he needed to leave. He couldn't do this. Reaching out, Liz griped his forearm and gave him a look that said don't you dare. In that moment, she read his thoughts.

_I need to get out of here_, his mind concentrated on how to achieve his goal.

_Why_, she asked in a direct link before she could think about it. W_hy do you need to get out of here? Why can I talk to you like this?_

_Liz_, he glared. Astounded at the clarity of the commination, Max froze. _You don't understand. I shouldn't be able to do this. You shouldn't be able to talk to me like this. You're not one of us._

_One of who?_ She enquired, eyes locking with his, her hand still resting on Max's bare forearm.

'It's very easy to look on the outside and say what differentiates humans from other species,' Miss Hardy droned on, 'but what about what's on the inside? Everyone, look at the human cells and describe everything you see on your lab sheet.'

Reaching over, Liz broke the physical contact which diminished the strength of the bond but didn't ameliorate it altogether. Taking the pencil out of Max's mouth, she still felt his trepidation. Determined to find out what secrets he hid, Liz made the slide as Max watched each and every move. Looking at the cells, they didn't appear normal to her untrained eye. Handing the microscope to her partner, she prepared another slide, this one from the scraping of her own cheek. Replacing the slide, she looked down the barrel. Gasping, Liz sat back.

'What,' Max asked, concerned at the sudden paleness of Liz's skin.

Nodding to the microscope, she indicated he should look. Swallowing hard, Max placed his eye over the lens. What he saw shocked him to the core.

'How,' he asked astounded.

_You tell me_, Liz once again connected them physically in order to speak mentally.

* * *

><p>AN – Please give me a review or two and tell me what you think. Is this worth continuing?<p> 


	7. Chapter 5 - Pilot , Scene III

**AN -** Thanks for the reviews. They keep my fingers typing and the ideas flowing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friday 17<em>_th__ August 2012, West Roswell High School_**

Biting the inside of her lip, Liz Parker wondered what to do now. She'd broken the bond with Max once again by removing her touch so she could concentrate. Liz needed a frame of reference but couldn't let on to anyone else in the class. Waiting until the pair at the bench behind her lent over their microscope, she replaced an unused toothpick with the one covered in Cheryl Wilson's cheek cells.

Still stunned, Max sat and watched Liz prepare yet another side. The moment she'd finished, she slid the small glass rectangle onto the specimen holder. Looking up, she caught Max's gaze before she took in a deep breath and placed her eye over the lens.

'Well,' Max asked a few seconds later, his anxiety transparent in his tone.

'Take a look,' Liz offered the microscope with a puzzled expression.

Building up his courage Max looked down the barrel. What he saw both relieved and frightened him. The general shape and colour seemed to be similar to those prepared from his and Liz's cheeks. However they looked altered in comparison to the last slides.

'I'm at maximum magnification,' Liz whispered into his ear. 'They don't look that different. See the edges on this sample. They're not as thick or angular as yours and mine. To make a final assessment, we'd need to use an electron microscope.'

'That's not,' gazing around the class, Max noticed the other students engaged in their studies, 'the issue here.'

'You think I don't know that,' Liz glared. 'I have questions, Max and you're going to answer them after class. For now we'll just use this sample for our lab report. I'm going to get rid of these,' she said, pocketing the unusual samples.

Holding Max's arm, Liz let the rest of the students leave when the bell went. Grabbing at him, she pulled the boy along in her wake desperately trying to shield her thoughts. It didn't take long to find the usually empty band room. Pivoting on her heal she opened her mouth but nothing came out as the sound of a beating drum stopped her dead.

'Kyle!' Liz exclaimed, finally noticing the boy already in the room. Dropping Max's arm, she approached the star quarterback cautiously. Since deciding not to date him, Kyle hadn't been able to understand why. He took every opportunity to reopen their nonexistent relationship.

'Hey,' he nodded at Liz. Noticing the contact between the pair standing before him, Kyle added, 'Hey, Max.'

They'd known each other since first grade. Kyle suspected Max Evans liked Liz for a long time. Until today, he'd never supposed Liz might return his feelings. Kyle Valenti hated to lose and he sure as heck wasn't about to lose Liz to this quiet, withdrawn and socially awkward boy. If he just tried a little harder and managed to get her on another date, he'd show her what she'd given up.

'Hey,' Max returned awkwardly.

'So'd you get my message?' Kyle lied, hoping to make use of the tension in the room. It became so thick between Liz and Max, he knew if they'd started dating it'd only happened recently. 'When I heard about the shooting at the Crashdown, I called to see how you were.'

'Oh yea,' Liz ignored the texts and missed calls last night as she struggled with her own feelings. 'I was uh, just a little...'

'Shaken up,' Kyle suggested, ensuring Max had no part in the conversation. By excluding him, Valenti hoped Liz would focus on his caring side. 'We're friends Liz, you know you can come to me with anything. I'll always be there for you.'

'I know,' Liz dropped her head. Through the curtain of hair, she chanced a glance at Max. He stood quietly, watching the exchange.

'So you guys are,' Kyle paused, indicating Max. It made his classmate even more nervous.

'Um, we're looking for a place,' she allowed her head to come up, 'to study, for our Bio midterm.'

'Oh right, it's only the second week of school and your studying for midterms already,' Kyle smirked. 'Okay, Biology. Interesting subject.' When neither Liz nor Max answered his taunt, he sighed. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Instead of attracting Liz's attention, he seemed to be alienating her further. 'All right, I was leavin' anyway,' he stated over his shoulder. Silently Kyle promised he keep an eye on Max Evans.

'So,' Max couldn't help the question, 'you're going out with the Sheriff's son?'

Little did Liz know, but the question made him quake in his boots and the answer might force his hand. Max, Isabel and Michael always knew about the differences between them and everyone else. Living in the same house, they'd been able to hide their unique abilities. Practicing together, the three High School juniors made a pact to hide the truth from everyone. Involving Liz made that difficult. If she dated the sheriff's son, it'd be impossible to contain their situation.

'No,' Liz stated, turning to face Max. 'Well, it's kind of like we went out on one date over the summer. Kyle, he's been trying to get me to go out with him again.' Taking a steading breath, she demanded, 'okay, Max, can we just focus here for one minute please?'

Closing her eye, Liz lifted her shirt. Concentrating hard, she felt the marks reemerge on her stomach. This close to Max, it seemed to pulsate and the bond between them became stronger without touching.

'Wow,' Max muttered, confused. Watching as Liz closed her eyes again and made the mark disappear. 'How?' he asked, pointing to the pristine skin.

_I don't know Max,_ Liz opened her orbs and glared at the boy before her, _why don't you tell me? I don't understand anything. How am I able to speak to you telepathically? So help me out here Max. I mean, what are you? What am I? _

'Well, I'm not from around here,' he decided they needed to interact in as typical a fashion as possible.

Isabel and Michael could both project their thoughts but they'd learnt to behave like other children. Their mother encouraged them to speak from the moment she found them in the desert. They'd known they had to pretend to be normal and fit in, that their survival depended on it.

'So where are you from?' Liz demanded, although she had some idea of the answer. The result of their cheek scrapings complicated it or at least the acceptance of whatever Max would say.

Without saying a word, Max raised his hand. Pointing into the air with his index finger, he made his face as impassive as possible. Feeling Liz trying to probe his mind, he held his shield in place.

'Up north?' she commented but without any conviction.

He continued the silent treatment. Max could see the pieces falling into place. Finally he moved his finger higher. A series of expressions crossed Liz's face as she contemplated and finally came to the only conclusion possible.

'You're not an, an alien, I mean,' she whispered. 'Are you?'

'Well I prefer the term not of this earth,' he managed to keep his neutral façade. Once again studying her expressions, Max opened the link between them. 'Sorry, it's not a good time to joke,' he apologized. 'I think I am. Wow, it's weird to actually say it.'

'That means,' Liz drew the only conclusion possible, 'I am too.'

Astounded, she didn't know what to think. Moving without realizing, Liz collected her books and started towards the door. She needed to be alone and think about this. Too much had occurred in the last twenty four hours for her too process it all.

'Liz,' Max called, attempting a mental merge to fortify his need for her to stay and ensure she'd keep their shared secret. However the confusion that greeted his probing told him how deeply this affected her.

'Um, Max,' she stumbled over her words, 'you know, I have, I'm gonna be late for my US Government class, so I'm just gonna…'

Making it to the door just as Liz reached for the handle, he put all his weight against it. 'Liz, listen to me,' he whispered harshly, leaning down and almost touching their foreheads together. 'You can't talk to anyone about this. Not your parents, not Maria. No one. You don't understand what'll happen if you do.'

For good measure, he sent her images of his deepest fears. Pictures of being imprisoned, held against his will, experiments preformed. Max reinforced the pictures with emotions. Hurt, pain, fear but most of all, terror at being something not human or maybe more than human. Then he added Liz into the collage, sharing the experience. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes realizing this could happen to her too.

'Liz please,' Max implored, showing her his life in Roswell, with a loving family. 'Now both our lives are in your hands.'

Unable to take it all in, she opened the door and slipped though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friday 17<em>_th__ August 2012, FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C._**

'The plant at West Roswell High School called,' Agent Topolsky reported. 'She initiated the DNA protocol. It seems our kids are too smart to leave evidence lying around even in biology class.'

'Report to the school next week,' Deputy Director of Special Projects for the combined FBI and CIA taskforce, Wilson Bellmore sighed. 'I gather you have copies of the police reports and understand your assignment.'

'Yes Sir,' Topolsky nodded.

'That will be all agent,' Bellmore dismissed her. As she left another man came out from the shadows.

'Will she play by the book?' The Deputy Director demanded in a harsh tone.

'Yes, Topolsky has no choice,' he stated. 'I've called the others to Enclave. You just keep this a "hands off" operation and let my people take care of the rest. If those kids ever realized who or what they are fifty years of work will go down the drain.'


	8. Chapter 6 - Pilot, Scene IV

_Friday 17__th__ August 2012, Highway 285 South, Roswell _

Max couldn't settle his emotions after Liz walked out of the band room. This second and prolonged contact with her mind had his reeling with uncertainty and confusion. He'd perceived Liz's agitation clearly which only added to his and created questions he'd never considered before.

Closing his eyes, Max sent out a mental inquiry to his siblings. It didn't take long to find Isabel at her locker between classes. Michael's signature proved harder. When in art class, he tended to lose all perspective on reality. Liz, he felt her too but couldn't determine her exact location. She'd closed herself off once again, or maybe she placed some distance, both physical and mental, between them.

_Call Michael_, Max requested of Isabel. Unable to trust his voice, the young man hooked an arm around his sister's shoulder as he passed her locker, _and have him meet us at the Jeep. We have a situation._

'Talk to me, Max,' Isabel demanded as they walked out of the school. Often the boys used her as a go between for their silent form of communication. She'd developed the ability to sense them at great distance and break their focus. 'Is this about what happened at the Crashdown last night?'

'Yes,' Max confessed, his tone intense and worried, 'and no. I have to get out of here for a while and I need you and Michael with me.'

By the time her brothers came home the evening before, the shooting hit the media. Both Max and Michael had been seen leaving the Crashdown Café. Once home, they'd been forced to explained what occurred to their parents. The explanation satisfied Phillip and Dianne Evans. They believed Max acted altruistically, helping a young girl in a distressing situation. Smiling proudly, Dianne sensed the girl meant more to her oldest son than he let on. So far not one of her children formed a romantic relationship and it worried her. Max's level of concern for the girl relieved Dianne's mind.

'We told you everything last night,' Max jumped into the back of the vehicle. As Michael approached he threw the keys earning him a concerned glance from both siblings. 'Only things got a lot more complicated this morning.'

'Complicated how?' Michael asked climbing in and starting the Jeep. Always the brashest of the trio, he often acted first and considered the consequences later.

'Liz is one of us,' Max decided he needed to bring it out into the open.

'No way,' Isabel paled.

'Come on, Max,' Michael sounded irritated. 'We've known her since starting school. You've had this crush on her since first grade. Don't you think we'd have picked up her energy signature before now?'

'I don't know why,' Max swallowed hard, 'or how, but healing her last night opened the connection we've always had.'

'You've always had?' Isabel sounded angry. 'What do you mean, always had? Why didn't you tell us about this?'

Frustrated with the limitation of words, Max demanded they find somewhere isolated to stop. Once Michael pulled over to the side of the road, Max placed a hand on Isabel and Michael's shoulders. Opening the telepathic bond, he showed them the events of the morning.

An image of his cheek cells appeared, then Liz's and finally the human equivalent though the magnification of a microscope. They felt Liz and Max's amazement and fear at the shared heritage. An odd thought from Liz's mind wondered how similar the DNA from her cells had to be to those of humans given the similar morphology. She looked and felt human, her cells, and Max's might pass for human under low magnification. However Elisabeth Parker's logical mind knew she needed to explore this further.

'I can't believe this Max,' Isabel complained, breaking the link. The first to recover, she used her powers to search out Liz. The faintest glimmer of another mind invaded her conscious now she knew what to look for. 'You know, I finally feel like I have a quasi-normal existence and now it's blown. What are we going to do?'

'I didn't mean for this to happen,' Max sounded defeated, 'but it has and now we have to deal with it.'

'We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd left well enough alone,' Michael berated. 'Liz wouldn't know anything about us and we'd all be safe.'

'You broke a sacred pact,' Isabel added her temper rising. 'It's against the rules Max, the rules we made to protect ourselves!'

'What about Liz?' Max asked, distress colouring his tone. 'Don't you want to know how she became separated from us? She didn't even know until bio lab. At least we had each other. She's been all alone and ignorant. I can't imagine what she's been though.'

'I think she got the better deal,' Michael's harsh words earned him a look from Isabel and Max.

'The important thing is, to contain this,' Isabel didn't want to feel for Little Miss Scientist. She remembered being separated from Michael for a few hours in the desert and the joy their reunion created. 'I think you have to draw her in Max. Make Liz feel safe and help her explore the connection with you. We have to know what she's going to do and say. Our survival depends on it.'

'You're both missing the point,' Max sounded frustrated. 'We didn't know about Liz and she didn't know about us. What if there are more out there? Others just like us that don't know who or what they are?'

'We aren't some "special" kids abandoned by a cult wandering lost in the desert,' Isabel gave one of her condescending looks. 'We've let Mom and Dad believe all that stuff about the Sundowner Cult because it explains why we're different to them.'

'We've always known,' Michael chimed in, 'we never came from that compound. Max, you have the same memories as Isabel and I. We hatched from pods and were kept together in a room until we escaped.'

'That's what I'm talking about,' Max sounded exasperated. 'It's all we know about our history.'

'We've been over this a thousand times,' Isabel sighed. 'None of us remembers much before Mom and Dad found us. All we have is a few images before we turned four. God we don't even know if we're human or alien.'

'I think we're both,' Max closed his eyes, remembering the cells on the slide. 'I know Liz thinks we are. Iz, Michael, Liz knows how to find out. She's good at all this science stuff. I saw it in her mind. She wants to explore the differences, to understand why and how. She's not happy just to know.'

'What do you mean, Max,' Isabel clutched at her brothers arm, truly frightened.

'I had flashes of the room we were kept in when I healed Liz, and again this morning,' Max said, sharing the mental pictures. 'It's like using my powers uncovered memories I'd forgotten or buried. I don't remember other kids but I heard them. And the pod chamber,' lifting his head, he captured Michael and Isabel's eyes, 'there were at least four on either wall. I remember seeing faces in them as we passed.'

'You think there are more of us,' Michael asked. He'd always hoped but never really believed. Even within his family group, he felt like an outsider. Max and Isabel had this bond, like real siblings. In many ways, Michael found himself excluded.

'I haven't told Liz about you or Michael yet,' Max confessed, looking guilty. 'She thinks we're the only ones so I don't think she's seeing my memories. I'm not sure if she's developed any abilities.'

'Besides being able to remove your paw print at will,' Michael added caustically, 'and send out a mental signal Iz can triangulate. Oh, let's not forget you can transfer images into her mind and speak telepathically.'

'Are you going to tell her about us?' Isabel asked.

'No,' Max stated with finality. 'The less she knows for now the better. I don't know if she can do the things we can. I haven't had time to ask. This is gonna be OK. We should just lay low. Go back to school, act normal and let this play itself out.'

'Act normal? That's your big plan Max?' Isabel responded in an exasperated voice. 'We don't even know if we can trust her.'

'Trust me,' Max pleaded sadly. 'Liz will come around. She can't afford to tell anyone if she wants to stay safe. I made sure she knows of our fears if we're ever discovered. I really frightened her.'

'Right at this minute, Maxwell,' Michael inserted the key into the Jeeps ignition, 'I'm a little low on trust.'

Greeted with silence from his siblings, he promised, 'I'll go and talk to Liz when we get back to school.'

'You'd better convince her to keep her mouth shut,' Michael started the jeep. Pulling out, he glared at Max in the rear view mirror. 'I just hope you know what you're doing, Maxwell.'

* * *

><p>I hope you're still enjoying. Leave me a review or two and it would make my day.<p> 


End file.
